


Demasiado cerca

by Van_Krausser



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cerebro marca Acme, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: Derek Morgan no cree que sean celos, hasta que piensa que todos están DEMASIADO cerca de Reid.Fic escrito para el reto San Valentín 2008 de la comunidad BAU-esp.





	Demasiado cerca

No, de verdad que Morgan no podría admitir que lo que siente sea que un picotazo de celos, cuando todos los miembros del equipo observan a Reid atentamente, mientras el muchacho atrae la atención con tantos datos que suelta en medio de sus explicaciones, aunque a veces sean totalmente inútiles a la causa.

Tampoco puede creer que sean celos cuando Prentiss habla con él, sentada enfrente de su lugar, mientras viajan en el jet, a miles de pies de altura. O cuando a Reid le brilla la mirada siempre que Hotch le indica que debe acompañar a Rossi a una investigación, o a interrogar a las personas cercanas a una víctima.

Por supuesto que cree que nunca cedería a ese pensamiento amargo cuando JJ le sonría con ternura al más pequeño del equipo, o cuando García le dice "bebé", mientras le hace llegar un beso con la punta de sus dedos en la frente. Porque no es posible.

Mucho menos, cuando Aaron Hotchner es quien busca a Reid, ya sea para obtener datos, resultados, para consultar algún expediente que tal vez el genio se ha memorizado, y lo usa como su biblioteca personal. O simplemente, cuando se detiene a su lado, escuchando sus opiniones y conclusiones, con la frente sin arrugas y su gesto suavizado, como si no quisiera asustar a Spencer. Incluso, con una pequeña sonrisa. 

No desea admitirlo, aunque sienta que todos alrededor de Reid están demasiado -DEMASIADO- cerca.

Sin embargo, todo tiene un límite.

Así que, una de esas veces en las que regresan al Cuartel de la BAU, con el sol en pleno ocaso asomado por las ventanillas del jet, Morgan no puede resistirse por más tiempo, a dejar muy en claro, que el único que puede estar así de cerca de Reid, es él.

Lo alcanza en medio del reducido pasillo, a la vista de todo el equipo, incluso García, quien los observa por medio de la webcam, y sin que Reid se lo espere, le rodea la cintura con un brazo, le atrapa la cabeza por el maxilar, y planta en él un extraordinario, asfixiante, demoledor y posesivo beso. Y cuando se separa un poco de él, sólo para dejar un breve espacio de centímetros entre ambas bocas para respirar, con la frente del genio pegada a la suya, sonríe, como si apenas se percatara de lo que ha hecho.

-Tonto -le susurra Reid, sonrojado hasta las orejas, compartiendo esa sonrisa-. No creí que fueras tan celoso. 

-No son celos -responde Morgan, jalándolo a uno de los sillones-. Es que sentí que no te tenía tan cerca como deseaba.

Reid le revolvería el cabello, si tuviera. Pero a falta de eso, le sujeta la barbilla y devuelve la caricia, en un tono dulce y tierno.


End file.
